


Yongary vs. The Reptilicus Metalicus II: The Aftermath

by blackmagicviolet



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Space Walks, and i mean like DIRECT direct, like this one picks up immediately where the last one leaves off, so this fic is a sequel to the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicviolet/pseuds/blackmagicviolet
Summary: Jonah is safe now, but there's something he's been meaning to do.





	Yongary vs. The Reptilicus Metalicus II: The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> also this sort of bridges the gap between the last episode of season 11 and the first episode of season 12

“So, what will you do with him now?” Jonah asked.

“I know someone who can take care of him. She’s a bit of an expert on B-Movie monsters. She’s kinda cute, too.”

I pressed a button on my watch. A glittery light surrounded Yongary, and he disappeared. He’ll be safe in my palace, on the planet that I am princess of.

“There’s something I need to show you. We need to go back to the Satellite of Love.” Jonah said.

“Okay!” I pressed a button on my watch and a tube came down around the both of us. It let us down in the SOL, in a storage unit.

“Look!” he picked up a red spacesuit. “I had time to make my own spacesuit! I’ve never been on a spacewalk before, but it’s something I’ve always wanted to do. It’s finally ready now, and I want to do this with you, Violet. Will you come with me?”

I smiled. God, he was adorable. So excited about making this archaic, unshapely spacesuit, when I could just press a few buttons on my watch and have one appear on my body instantaneously. “Yes, of course I’ll come.”

He put the suit on and I told him to go on ahead of me. I didn’t want to spoil it for him by letting him see how easy it was for me to do this thing he’s worked on for so long. I pushed a button and a skintight purple suit appeared on my body, along with a helmet. I jumped out of the SOL and onto the bridge in the middle of the satellite, between the two ends. I caught up to Jonah. He took my hand, and wordlessly, we walked side by side. Being here, after everything we have just been through, makes me see this experience with fresh eyes. Space truly was beautiful, absolutely breathtaking. “The Soul of God”, Jonah had once called it. I had been traveling in space for so long I nearly forgot how it felt to see it for the first time. But Jonah, he never forgot. Even after being trapped in space, unable to go back to Earth or see and of his friends and family, he deeply appreciated the universe for all its beauty, and its potential. I guess that’s just the type of person he is. How did someone as cruel as I come to have someone as gentle as him care for me?

We made it back into the satellite, and I took off my helmet. “Jonah, I know I sent you away from my kingdom on Uranus, but it was only because I was scared. I didn’t understand the feelings I had for you. But now I know how I feel. I want to be with you, Jonah.”

“So… you’ll stay with me?”

I nodded. “Yes. No matter what.”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back. He broke away. “I’d better go tell the bots I’m okay! I bet they’ll be so happy to see me!”

-

“I’m alive!”

“Uhh… and you are?”


End file.
